Ron's Nightmare ReturnedWritten for Sevsnape123
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: This is just something i wrote for someone's story. It was writen for: Ron's Nightmare Returned, which is the sequel to: Ron's savior!


This is for Sevsnape and a sequel of hers(she's on fanfiction) so advice you not to read it unless you just want to see Ron get randomly raped and abused!

Story: Ron's Nightmare Returned

Story before that store: Ron's Savior.

Please enjoy this Sev, and im sorry for any mistakes!

_______________________________________________

Ron's eyes fluttered open to a bleary mess. He shivered as coldness was swept upon him, and blinked rapidly, trying to get this gray colleague to straiten itself out.

"Seems like you've awoken, my pet."

Immediately, everything became distinct. Ron flinched at the voice. It was non-mistakable.

"No...," he whispered. His heart sunk deep into his gut, his mind turn into ice.

He looked up to see none other Harry Potter, grinning at him evilly.

Ron slowly shook his head, eyes wide, horrified. His lips trembled. "No...you can't....no...."

Harry snorted, and he raised his hand. Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the _slap!_

It came, and Ron flinched. His cheek warmed with the blood that had squeezed into the area.

It tingled.

Ron's eyes darted around, searching for an escape.

The grey-ish-white broken walls were broken and rigid. Dusty furniture that had cruel marks embedded into it lay everywhere, some standing, some toppled over on the ground.

Ron's eyes widened. He was...he was in the shrieking shack!

Rats scurried around, bringing appalling memories back into Ron's brain. He realized he was sitting where he was sitting last time he came here. Brown, dried blood was the clue.

Ron noticed that he and harry were not alone.....no, sitting on a trampled bed was Marcus Flint.

Ron noted that he had fixed his crooked yellow teeth, but he still managed to pull off the wicked aura. Wicked as in bad.

But the most horrifying thing of it all, was that there were no escape routes. None safe, anyway.

And it wasn't like Ron could get up and walk out anyway.

As a cold wind swept through a crack in the building, Ron found that he was naked and worst of all, tied up. His wrists were conjoined tightly with magic, and no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't get out the binds.

"Please Harry....oh god please....," he whispered frantically.

Harry simply smirked at his ex-lover's frantic, utterly _useless _pleas.

"Now Ron," Harry said, removing a hand that had been placed behind his back. He was holding a spray bottle. Harry pulled pressed down with his index finger and the liquid splashed onto Ron. "You don't need to be afraid, love. I love you, Ron."

Ron yelped as cold water was spewed on his nude body, and he flinched. "Please...please Harry...i beg you...."

Harry chuckled menacingly. "Yes Ron, you are going to do a lot of begging."

Tears swam into Ron's eyes, and he had to fight to hold him back. He couldn't be afraid of Harry anymore. He couldn't! "You don't love me....," he whispered quietly. Then, he thrust his head up to look at Harry with determined eyes. "YOU DON'T HURT PEOPLE YOU LOVE!," he screamed.

Harry simply laughed and kicked Ron in the face, driving the red-head to scream in pain and then spit out a wad of fresh, gooey blood.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'love hurts' ?," he asked, kneeling down and grabbing Ron's chin roughly, jerking his head up so their eyes met. "You know i was just trying to make you stronger baby...i love you..."

"You don't love me....you don't..."

"Ron."

"I hate you...I love Draco."

Harry's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "How could you?!," he hissed. He sprayed Ron once again, treating him like the dog he was. "How could you give me up for _him?!_ A _MALFOY?!?!_"

"SHUT UP!," Ron screamed. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT DRACO! DRACO ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME AND LOVES ME! HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME LIKE YOU DID!"

Rage boiled up in Harry. "How _dare _you speak to _ME_ that way! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! YOU ARE MINE!"

Ron's mind became blank with horror.

Harry rambled on. "YOU WOULD BE NO ONE WITHOUT ME, YOU WHORE! BITCH! YOUR MINE AND ONLY MINE! YOU. ARE. _PROPERTY_."

Harry stared down to the trembling Ron, huffing and puffing. He then grinned at the frightened weasel, and unclenched his fists.

"No matter. I thought you would be better then this. But apparently, my expectations were too high for you. It seems i have to train you once again. Dog"

Ron watched as Harry walked over to a table. There were many items on this table, and by Harry's gleeful smile, Ron knew he was trying to find out which one to simply _start _with.

Ron's eyes flickered to Markus, who looked to be making himself comfortable against that ragged old bed. Ron realized that Markus was here for entertainment.

To humiliate Ron all the more.

Ron looked back to Harry, who had finally decided.

He picked up a leathered object, and then walked back over to Ron.

Ron's eyes widened in horror.

Harry smiled and nodded, confirming Ron's dismayed suspicion. "Yes, Ron. I'm going to make you _scream _for mercy."

Ron shook his head, not wanting to believe what was going to happen next.

_Crack!_

The leather whip beat down on Ron's body, flashing him. White light flashed in front of Ron's eyes as it whipped him, leaving a large, pink mark. Then, the sting kicked in, and Ron screamed.

"NO!"

Two jolly voices filled the stale air, making Ron cringe even more.

The whip repeatedly beat down on his flesh, marking him. Pain racked up Ron's body as the whip _cracked _again and again, promising a sting.

He felt his skin go raw, and he knew he was pink. Then, he felt warm liquid trickling down his skin, and he knew he was bleeding.

Ron had started to cry in pain.

Light flashed in front of his eyes, even if he shut them tightly.

It was like explosion after explosion.

Tears leaked out his eyes, and they rivered down his cheeks.

His through became worn and tired, but he kept screaming.

The pain was unbearable.

Each hit started to become and numb sting, and Ron flinched.

Suddenly, an exceptionally hard _crack! _beat down on Ron, and Ron yelped in agony, his back arching.

His eyes widened wide, so wide it felt like they would fall out of their sockets.

Harry and Markus laughed cruelly. Harry, satisfied, drew back his arm once again, and then slapped it down harder then ever.

Blood coated the leather, darkening it. Ron let out his loudest shrill, his back arching more and tears streaming out harder, before his back fell back up, and he was gasping harshly.

Harry wrapped the whip around his arm, kneeling down to the sobbing Ron.

He cupped Ron's cheek, kissing him gently on neck. "I love you Ron...i love you so much...."

Ron whimpered, wincing.

He trembled against Harry, panting heavily.

Harry stood back up and then went back to the table.

He was soon to return, and Ron saw a sharp, silver object.

A blade.

Harry nodded to his unspoken question. "Yes, it seems as though i must mark you again."

Harry kneeled down and then dug the sharp dagger into Ron's already pink, swollen and ripped flesh.

He carved harder and harder with each shrill from Ron's bleak throat, excited by the noises.

This time, he did not write a simple H. J. P.

No, Harry had to _specifically _teach this boy a listen that he _would _learn from.

So harry carved out _Harry James Potter_.

And then, at the end, he put: _Property *heart* _

Markus hoped off the bed and walked over to him, giving him a bucket of white-hot tar.

Ron cracked open eye, noticing the shredding of his skin had stop.

He saw a bucked being past to harry, and a black substance was inside it.

Harry grinned to Ron, and then, without another pause, he flipped the bucket over and poured the tar on him.

Ron's back curved as he felt the thick, white-hot substance get dump onto his skin.

He screamed like there was no tomorrow, pulling against the magic ropes, fidgeting wildly.

"NO! GET IT OFF! HARRY PLEASE! GET IT OFF! STOP! DRACO!"

Ron screamed out his true lovers name, but he knew it was useless.

"Tut. Tut. That's not good Ron. Not good at all.....," Harry sighed. He sprayed Ron over and over again with the water, causing Ron to flinch.

The tar melded into the creases formed by the dagger, and it _burned_.

Then, Harry _ripped _the excess tar off, causing much of Ron's skin to shed off. Being the _kind _person, Harry was, he forced the skin to regrow. It was a painful process. Skin started sprouting and curling over the ripped flesh. Melded into Ron's skin was what Harry had cut through there, and most of the whip marks still stayed.

Ron's chest was pink, puffy, and hurting like it had been set on fire for three million years.

Ron fell sleep overcome him, for his eyes slid shut and he drifted off to the edges of blackness....

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ron let out a wild cry as he felt all the bones in his body crack and break as they were set a blaze.

Through his bleary eyesight, he recognized Flint. He had his want out and it was pointed towards Ron steadily.

Ron knew cruicio had just been thrust upon him.

His whole body twitched and squirmed beneath the _horrible _pain. He pulled again the binds, which cut into his wrists, causing blood to trickle down his arms.

"NO! NOOOOO! STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!!"

Ron felt his mind on the brink of insanity.

Markus and Harry laughed at the twitching, screeching boy. Harry dug hi foot into Ron's side, and the boy yelped.

Ron's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt like insanity would just take over him.....

Harry chuckled. "You can stop. Remember, we still have to play."

Markus grinned and stopped the spell, pocketing his wand.

Ron gasped, coming back. He narrowed his eyes to a focus, and even then, everything was still slightly fuzzy and twisting.

_Draco....please......_

Ron slipped into unconsciousness, but quickly came back.

Through his blackout, Harry had gone back to the table and picked up something.

In his finger was a maroon ringlet.

Ron's eyes widened.

He tried to retreat, but he only met the wall. "You wouldn't...."

"I would. Flint, hold down his legs.

Ron kicked restlessly Flint grabbed his calf's and held them down.

Ron was just to worn out to fight back.

So, Markus spread his legs out and held them there.

This revealed Ron's cock.

Harry smirked and he kneeled down, gripping Ron's erection.

Ron flinched with the contact, and then shuddered.

Slowly and painfully, Harry slipped the cock-ring over his dick. It squeezed it as it was forced down, but then it stopped, all the way at the hilt.

Ron groaned as the _buzz _clicked on, and he struggled.

Sensations licked up Ron's body, licking him with pleasure. He felt himself become involuntarily hard, despite all the pain.

Pleasure always seemed to override pain.

But if there was something it didn't overcome, it was the feeling of utter _sickness_.

Ron's stomach twisted with disgust, and he wanted to vomit. He held himself back, though.

He was glad Draco wasn't here now. He didn't need to see his lover get raped.

Harry smirked, bemused as he watched Ron's cock twitch, lifting from it's droop.

"That's my Ron....," he whispered, patting Ron's thigh.

Ron winced against the touch.

Harry found himself hardening against Ton, his cock becoming as hard as stone. He unsheathed his dick from his pants, revealing that it was up.

He shoved Markus out the way, causing the ex-slytherin to topple over.

Before Ron's legs could crunch up against his body, he grabbed them, spreading them wide.

Then, he drove his cock into Ron's pucker hole, breaking the boy.

Ron let out a ravaged scream, his whole body tensing against the object tat had just jammed into his hole.

"NO!," he protested, squirming. Harry smirked at the tightness of Ron, and he felt like he was going to drown in the heat.

"Ahhh...Ron, your so goood!," he moaned, lost in his own pleasure.

Ron screamed restlessly as Harry slammed into him non-stop. He punctured Ron's insides hard and fast, not bothering to let Ron become accustomed to his largeness.

Ron ripped quickly, and blood lathered Harry's dick, making it slide in and out slightly easier.

Ron whimpered, more tears streaming down his cheeks. Blood pooled out his anus, and dripped down his thighs and onto the floor, where it stained the ground.

Ron found himself propped on his elbows, his chin bouncing off his chest as Harry held his legs on his shoulders and rammed into him.

Suddenly, Markus grabbed a handful of Ron's hair and ripped Ron's head back, causing Ron to yelp in pain.

Markus pressed his dick against Ron's lips. Ron immediately closed them tightly, muffling a 'no' and shaking his head.

Markus hissed and yanked Ron's head again. Ron's lips parted in anguish, and Markus forced his cock inside Ron's mouth deep.

Ron gagged, but it wouldn't leave. He was about to bite it, but then Markus hissed:

"If you bite it, I'll kill you."

Ron whimpered as Markus shoved his cock deeper into Ron's mouth.

Ron muffled and started to suck, knowing it was inevitable. Markus moaned, placing both hands on Ron's head and clenching it tightly.

Ron gave his forced deep throat fucked as Harry rammed into him.

Ron kept chocking and gagging, but apparently, he was doing his job well, because numerous moans of pleasure filled the air.

Suddenly, cold liquid seeped inside Ron's arse, and Ron tightened around Harry's still-thrusting cock in surprise.

Harry groaned loudly, coming inside Ron.

He was pulling out as Markus came into Ron's mouth, and then pulled out.

Ron was about to spit it out when Markus tightened his hair again, gripping his scalp and causing it to bleed.

"Swallow it, bitch."

Ron chocked with disgust as he swallowed the revolting cream.

Then, he fell back to the wood with a hard _thump_.

Markus and Harry grinned at each other as they reached the finally of that day.

Marcus walked over and grabbed the eletric box with cables and small clampers.

Ron was still panting to heavily to notice what horrible dead would be done.

Harry took the clampers and hooked them onto Ron's nipples, and then cock.

Ron ignored this.

But then, with Harry's go, Markus turned on the electric box, and Ron jolted.

These screams were the highest and loudest of all. They never seemed to end or stop.

They drowned out every noise, and Harry and Markus just laughed.

They sat down and started masturbating to Ron's delicious cries, watching Ron jolt and twitch with the electricity that was being pumped into him.

Ron was going on the brink of insanity as he kept moving and moving around, trying to get away from this horrible thing that was happening to his body.

This was worse then getting caught on fire.

Ron couldn't even blink as his eyes were so wide. His mouth let out endless cries, and his whole body twitched.

Ron wanted to die.

He was being chocked endlessly.

He wanted all this pain to stop.

He really wanted to just die.

His heart was slowing. His mind was closing.

He couldn't even hear the moans of Markus and Harry as they came.

And then, with a last arch of the back, a last scream, Ron fell into the depths of utter blackness.

-

Harry sighed, putting his cock back in his pants.

He dismissed Markus, who then snuck out a hidden door.

Harry grinned, taking the jumpers off Ron.

He undid the magical binds. It wasn't like Ron would wake up anytime soon, and even if he did, like hell he would be able to move.

Just to be safe, Harry grabbed a rope and tied Ron's ankle up.

He kissed the unconscious Ron on the lips gently, promising he would be back later.

"I love you, Ron," he whispered lustily before too leaving out the hidden door. He locked it, and then made his way out into his special hiding place.

___________________________

**I hope you liked this Sevsnape! **


End file.
